Kosuke Uta
Kosuke Uta is a student at Tsukuba Academy and the older sister of Kioko Uta who also attends Tsukuba Academy as well. One thing that is known about Kosuke is her talent for singing and she often finds a way to express and show this to others. She's often seen trying to get people to join the school's music club whom she is aware that has a talent for singing and wish to help bring it out of them. Personality Kosuke's main gift is her singing voice, a voice that has ended up paying for her attendance at Tsukuba Academy thanks to her scholarship. Her dream is to become a professional singer and she works hard to improve her voice to the point where she feels she is good enough to become a professional. On top of her voice, her passion and energy for whatever she applies herself to has served her well. She often ends up either in charge of or a major participant in most things she applies herself to. As a result, she is president of Tsukuba's music club despite only being a ninth-year student. She also applies this level of dedication to her friends and is fiercely loyal to them. Unfortunately, Kosuke's boundless energy and enthusiasm is a big drawback for her as well. Trying to stretch herself too thin between her dedication to singing, her club activities, and her friends as well as trying to find personal time can lead her to easily get stressed and causes her to be tired or lose focus on tasks she is working on. She is also incredibly stubborn, which means that even if she recognizes when she's in one of her stress episodes that she usually won't do anything to fix what she's working on and ends up trying to power through whatever she's working on. This ends up being completely self-defeating more often than not, though, sometimes even forcing her friends to step in and try and take things off of Kosuke's hands so she can relax for once. History Kosuke's parents Hitomi and Takumi own and operate Rising Sun Bakery in a small Tokyo neighborhood. The two of them provide the best for Kosuke and her little sister Kioko the best that they can. While the bakery isn't the biggest or the most successful by any means, Kosuke and Kioko live a comfortable life with their parents. Big Ko and Lil' Ko as the two are often called help the family with the business as much as they can, but seeing as Kosuke and Kioko are both walking disasters when they get near a kitchen, that mostly involves helping their parents clean the store. The family is close and live in the rooms above the bakery that they own. This constant connection to the business is both a blessing and a curse for Kosuke as she loves the food it provides, but the constant connection to the business can cause the family to stress out from time to time. Kosuke and Kioko both have been seen as musical prodigies from a young age. Their mother Hitomi encouraged the girls to find an activity the both of them could share so they had something that could help them bond as sisters. Since Hitomi has a habit of humming and singing to herself while she works, the girls decided to sing just like their mother. While Kioko isn't much of a singer, Kosuke is a fantastic singer. Kioko's talent ended up being playing the piano, which is something Kosuke ended up being awful at when their mother enrolled the both of them in piano lessons. The Uta sisters now work together on their music, with Kosuke singing and Kioko playing the piano. The two of them write songs together, though they don't think they're very good at the moment. Kosuke handles writing the lyrics while Kioko writes the music behind it. Kosuke and Kioko were originally students at Juuban Municipal Academy in Tokyo, but the two girls' musical abilities were noticed when Kosuke was in the fourth grade. Their music teachers encouraged the Utas to apply for getting their girls a scholarship at Tsukuba Academy, a prestigious private academy in Tokyo. The two girls auditioned for Tsukuba at a recital for their musical skills and the school staff were impressed by the talent the two of them had at such a young age. Starting in the second semester of that year, Kosuke and Kioko transferred to Tsukuba on musical scholarships. The girls have been attending Tsukuba for a few years now and they have adjusted to life on campus well enough. They do miss their parents and, yes, even the bakery sometimes, but the two of them do keep busy on campus. While Kioko is a bit more withdrawn and has trouble making friends due to her short temper, Kosuke's good nature and outgoing personality has made her one of the campus's cheerier fixtures. Known for her active involvement in whatever musical event the campus wants to produce and her active involvement in the music club, she tries to make her mark on the campus as best she can with the help of her singing. Kosuke has her group of friends and she is always looking to expand them. Her boundless energy and almost oppressively cheery attitude can be a little grating sometimes, but she is a fiercely loyal friend. She tries to help her friends with whatever they need. However, Kosuke's stubbornness results in her trying to stop her friends from doing the same for her whenever club activities, classes, and working on music outside of school gets to be too much for her. Her stress is one of Ko's quirks and sometimes she needs to be physically restrained in her room from overworking herself, but all in all she thinks of herself as a good friend and student. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Rai Kaminari Kosuke's hot headed girlfriend that has the ability to control lightning to an extent. Kioko Uta Kosuke's younger sister and often called "Lil Ko". Kosuke Gallery Kosukeuta.jpg Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Kioko Uta *Rai Kaminari